Time Lord, Lady, and Tot
by Devoglio S
Summary: Sequel to my previous story, the 30-Day OTP Challenge for 10 and Rose. This is a collection of timey wimey one-shots of their adventures with their daughter Quin. Based off of prompts provided by you folk. Updates likely to be sporadic once schools starts again. T for my own paranoia. Lots of fluff, but some angst, too. Feel free to prompt via review or PM. The OC is Quin.
1. The Illustrious President

AN: Hiiiiiii. So, I'm back. Here's chapter 1 of the not-so-long awaited sequel to my 10/Rose 30-Day OTP Challenge. This one is based off of a conversation I had with Truebluetardis via PM, so it's a bit... odd? Silly? Weird? Eh, I liked the idea for it. For chapter 3 I'm actually going to use a prompt, but I wanted to go ahead and write this for her. Hope you guys enjoy. :-)

DISCLAIMER: I know this may come as a shock, but I don't own Doctor Who. I know, I was surprised too. Also offended.

* * *

The Illustrious President

Dedicated to **Truebluetardis**

* * *

"ALRIGHT, ladies," the Doctor said, addressing his two beautiful girls. "Where do we want to go today?"

Quin, who had just turned seven, immediately responded, "I'll put in the coordinates. You and Mummy go get ready. The TARDIS and I can handle this, now _go._" She began pushing them out of the console room, instructing them to wear something bright and colorful. "Go, go, _go_! Daddy promised I could fly this time, and it's a surprise. You have to _go_!"

Though the Doctor and Rose were a bit wary, they obeyed their little Time Tot and made their way back to their room, with Rose changing into a bright green t-shirt and blue jeans and the Doctor wearing his blue suit with a bright red t-shirt to match his sandshoes. "Any idea where she's taking us?"

"Nope," the Doctor replied, joyfully popping the 'p'. "But it's so much more fun that way. Allons-y, Rose!"

They happily skipped back to the control room, trying very hard not to laugh as they saw their daughter dancing around the controls. She'd only just learned to fly, but her parents still hadn't let her drive by herself until today. The Doctor and Rose stayed halfway in the hallway, not wanting to make Quin self-conscious about her driving. It was hard to stay unseen, though, when all they could see half the time was her unruly brown hair peeking out from over the console. She had inherited her mother's honey-coloured eyes and her father's hair and love of Converse, but other than that her style was all her own. She was wearing a bright pink sundress with black leggings and a dark denim jacket. Her sneakers today were rainbow-colored and sparkly, and they lit up a bit with each step. Her hair was put in a high ponytail, mostly to keep it out of her face.

"I know you're there," she said matter-of-factly, though she didn't look at them. "You can come in if you want. We're about to land." She finally looked up at them now, and the slightly manic grin on her face perfectly mirrored her father's. That smile was immediately taken from her face, though, as her and her parents were thrown to the floor as the TARDIS shuddered. After the shaking stopped, they all laughed as they helped each other off of the grating. Quin was jumping up and down with excitement, so very pleased with herself for getting the time and place right (which was something her father still struggled with.)

"Mum, Dad," she said with a flourish. "Welcome to Unicornland!" With that, she threw open the doors, revealing a brightly-colored world filled with, you guessed it, unicorns. Hundreds upon thousands of unicorns. They were apparently getting ready for a big celebration, something about their president's anniversary. 10 years' presidency was a big deal in Unicornland.

They all converged in the main square, which had cobblestones of bright pastels and neons. The trees all looked like they were made of cotton candy, and the grass smelled like sugar. All-in-all it was pretty much sickeningly sweet. But the Doctor looked and saw the bright smiles on his girls' faces and that was enough for him.

"Doctor, why didn't you ever tell me that unicorns were real?" his wife asked him with a smirk.

The Doctor fumbled a bit as he tried to think up a good excuse, but soon gave up. "Cos I knew you'd want to see them and then you'd pick one that you loved and then we'd have a pet unicorn on our hands and they're _such _a hassle." Rose pointedly cleared her throat at that and nodded towards the Doctor, indicating that he should turn around. When he did, he saw a couple of very offended-looking unicorns. He gulped nervously, knowing how dangerous their horns could be. "Right, not you lot, though. You're all perfectly, erm, non-hassle-ish." The unicorns seemed satisfied with this, and they nodded briefly before joining the others in the square.

"Right. Well, if Daddy can manage to _not_ get us arrested, there's going to be a parade in an hour or so. Then we can meet President Eduardo Sparkles! I hear he's very nice. We have lunch plans with him at the Unicorn Café." She leaned in close to her parents to whisper, "They're not all that original with their naming, are they?"

"Shush," Rose chided her. "You're being just as rude as your dad."

"And I'm just as non-ginger, too," she replied with a smirk before scampering off to the square. "Come on, you two. Allons-y!"

The Doctor took Rose's hand as they followed their energetic daughter. He chuckled a bit and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head. "I love it when she does that," he confessed with a deliriously happy grin. Rose only giggled in response, and before they knew it all three of them were surrounded by unicorns, all of them lining up on the sides of the street so they could watch the parade.

"This is just like when we went to Disneyland, don't you think?" asked Quin.

"Well, except for the unicorns and lack of person-sized mice, yeah."

Rose smacked her husband's shoulder and addressed their daughter. "Just like Disneyland, love."

They started chatting with some of the nearby unicorns, whose horns softly illuminated in time to their talking, kind of like the ear-like things on Daleks. They communicated with a kind of altered telepathy, that is to say that they used their minds to project their thoughts with perceivable sound waves. They discussed this and that, but things got strange when the Doctor got into an argument with a pale pink unicorn over intergalactic politics. Rose and Quin had to actually drag him away, but not before he could yell, "I still think the Ewoks would make better Prime Ministers than Degobans!"

Rose and Quin only laughed at him, and they continued down the way a bit. One unicorn, this one bright blue, had a long line of donuts on its horn, and the Doctor bought them each one. They were undoubtedly the best donuts any of them had ever had, and just as they were finishing them a golden unicorn announced the beginning of the parade.

It began with a rainbow of unicorns, lining up in a way that the colors seemed to blend into each other in a beautiful display. Much of the royalty of the planet came as well, with the King and Queen of Apendiga and the Duke and Duchess of Wilburton leading the aristocratic procession. Then several costumed unicorns came by, reenacting famous battles, victories, and key historical points. There was even one dressed in a red and white suit with a stalk of celery pinned to his lapel, which for some reason caused the Doctor to adopt a smug grin. Lastly, the cabinet pranced down the road, ending with a lavish float holding President Eduardo Sparkles. All of the unicorns cheered and whinnied, and the president nodded to each of them in a graceful and dignified way.

"There's the president," Quin squealed in delight, entranced by the unicorn's glowing white fur and piercing blue eyes. "He's so pretty."

The Doctor and Rose only chuckled at that and continued to applaud as the parade came to an end. They continued to chat for a bit with the various spectators, until another golden-furred unicorn approached them and announced that President Sparkles was waiting for them at the Café.

Once they arrived, the president warmly greeted them and invited them to sit down (for the unicorns had made the chairs especially for their guests). They ordered their meal and chatted about local politics and such, and this time the Doctor was conscious enough to avoid more controversial topics, such as theoretical Star Wars leadership. They enjoyed their meal, though it was sugary in the extreme, and only thought to wrap up once Quin began nodding off. The Doctor and Rose made their apologies to the president, promising to return for his 20TH.

The Doctor picked up a now-sleeping Time Tot, who only snuggled into his shoulder and began snoring softly. _She gets that from her mother,_ he thought with a grin.

"Oi!" Rose said, offended. "I heard that, mister." She good-naturedly smacked his shoulder, careful not to accidentally hit Quin.

"Not my fault you sound like a buzz saw, love."

They continued their banter all the way back to the TARDIS, and Rose took them into the Vortex (she'd been practicing her driving) before they carried their daughter back to her room. They carefully changed her into her pajamas, able to do so without waking her. The Doctor tucked her in and kissed her forehead, and she grinned in her sleep. Rose came over a did the same, and the Doctor and Rose walked next door to their room hand-in-hand, already planning their next adventure.

* * *

AN: I finished another chapter of this, and I'll be posting it in about... 5 minutes? Anyway, just wanted to let you guys know.

How'd you guys like chapter 1? Any ideas for other chapters? Any random questions for me? How did you guys like slightly older Quin? Feel free to let me know on any of these. See you soon.


	2. One Terrible Night

AN: Hello, friends. So, here's chapter 2. I started it before I started chapter 1, actually, and I just wanted to share. It's based off of a line in the 50TH, so *River voice* spoilers. Hope you guys enjoy, here ya go.

DISCLAIMER: I own nary a Doctor Who. If I did, Whouffle would be SOOO canon.

***IMPORTANT NOTE*:**** This chapter contains SPOILERS for The Day of the Doctor.** Not huge spoilers, but still. It makes more sense if you've seen the episode.

* * *

One Terible Night

* * *

_"One day, you will count them. One terrible night…"_

THE Doctor couldn't sleep. Today wasn't a special day by any means. He just suddenly remembered… everything. And it was killing him. Seeing all that fire, hearing all those screams. He was crying and sobbing and he couldn't even begin to compose himself. He hoped beyond hope that Rose couldn't hear him from down the hall, because he knew that she'd be disappointed in him. She'd be disappointed because of everything he did that day. No, worse than that. She'd hate him, and she'd want to leave. And he wouldn't be able to talk her out of it, because he still didn't think he was worthy of her.

He tried to calm himself down, tried to stay controlled, but it wasn't working. Sobs ripped themselves from his throat and tears continued to fall. He heard them screaming, all of them. Billions upon billions of people burning and screaming, and he slammed his hands up over his ears to silence it. But the noise only got louder. So much of it, all around him. Completely encompassing him; drowning him in the memories.

"One."

He saw a little boy, no more than 8 years old. He had curly blonde hair. He was nice. He had a family. And the Doctor killed him.

"Two."

There was a little girl this time, 13 years old. She had long red hair and ice blue eyes. She had a mother and father and aunts and uncles and _so many_ people who cared about her. And the Doctor killed her.

"Three."

He saw his own grandchild, just born. She was two months old. Her mother was his daughter, and he loved them both with all of his hearts. And he, the Doctor, killed her.

"Four… Five… Six…"

And it continued. For hours upon hours he counted. With every new number he saw a face. A face of a child that would never, _ever_ grow up. And it was all his fault. He killed every single one of them. And oh, it killed him to remember. He tried to stop, he tried so, so hard. But he couldn't stop seeing the faces. He saw them playing and living and being happy, and then he heard their screams. Each image flashed in front of his eyes in a fraction of a second, but it was enough.

"Two billion, four hundred seventy-two million, four hundred and sixty-three."

And with that, the count was done. He saw all of the faces, heard all of the screams, and saw all of the deaths. He felt the fire all over again. He was drowning in guilt and loss. He suddenly jumped from his bed and let out a yell of anguish. He picked up the first thing he saw, his mug of tea, and flung it at the wall with a scream, relishing in the sound of breaking glass. He looked around frantically before stomping over to his desk. He picked up his cup of pens and pencils and flinging it as well. He continued to sob and screech and throw anything and everything he could reach. Books and picture frames and even his sonic screwdriver were thrown, and he couldn't stop. In a fury, he ran out into the hall, not stopping until he reached the kitchen. He flung open the cabinets and grabbed all of the plates, bowls, and cups that he could. One by one he threw them, an inhuman yell being ripped from his throat with each one.

"One!" he yelled, remembering the little boy as he threw a plate and watched it shatter against the wall.

"Two!" This time, he threw a mug as he remembered the red-headed girl, and a sob once again came out brokenly.

"THREE!" he screeched, throwing plate after plate at the wall as he continued to see their faces. "FOUR! FIVE! SIX! SEVEN!" He eventually ran out of things to throw, and he settled for punching the wall again and again until he felt his hand break and his knuckles bleed. "THIRTY-ONE! THIRTY-TWO!"

"Doctor!" Rose yelled in shocked concern as she walked in. The Doctor didn't seem like he could hear her, though, seeing that he only continued to punch the wall and brokenly count. She quickly pulled him away from the wall and wrapped her arms around his, effectively pinning his arms to his sides. He struggled against her for a while, still counting through his tears.

"Fifty-nine. Sixty. Sixty-one…"

"Doctor, what's gotten into you? Why are you countin' like that? What's _wrong_?!"

"Sixty-five," he whispered. "Sixty-six."

"Doctor!" And with that, Rose slapped him across the cheek, trying to snap him out of whatever was happening. It seemed to work, because he jolted as though waking up, and his eyes searched the room franticly before landing on hers and stilling.

"Rose," he whispered, his eyes watery as tears continued to course down his face. "There were so many, Rose. I- I couldn't- I didn't- Oh, Rose there were so many!" And with this he broke down once again, sobbing into her shoulder as she held him on the kitchen floor.

When it became apparent that his crying wouldn't stop any time soon, Rose began rubbing her hands over his back and whispering to him, trying to find out what was wrong. _If I just know what's going on_, she thought. _Then I can help him. _"Doctor, please just tell me what's happened. There were so many what?"

"Ch-children."

Rose gasped as understanding came over her. "You don't mean…"

"Rose, there were two billion, four hundred seventy-two million, four hundred and sixty-three children! They all had families, billions upon billions of family members! And I- I…" The Doctor was forced to stop as once again powerful sobs ripped their way out of his throat, and he yelled at the anguish that filled his hearts.

Rose had no idea what to do. She'd never seen the Doctor like this, never seen him so broken-hearted and vulnerable. "Doctor, I-"

"No!" he yelled, getting up off the floor and running through the TARDIS. He only stopped running once he reached his room once again, this time reaching into a drawer on his nightstand and franticly turning the pages until he found what he was looking for. He slid down the wall until he was curled up in the fetal position, reading the pages as quickly as he could.

Rose ran into the room a few minutes later, having stopped to pick up some of the broken glass before chasing after the Doctor. No use having either of them getting more hurt. After bursting through the door, she slowed and warily crept to the opposite side of the room, where she saw a now calmer-looking Doctor curled up with a journal in his lap, and she was beyond relieved when she saw that he was no longer sobbing. She reached him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, looking for all the world like a lost child, and he blinked a few times before looking back to his book and continuing to read.

"I- I need to read this. I need to remember. I- I need to…" Rose looked at him bemusedly and leaned over to see what he needed to read. Remembering that she couldn't read upside down, she sat on the floor next to him and leaned on his arm so she could see.

_Dear Book,_

_Today, Rose and I saved a planet. I know that that's kind of standard for us, but my count is down to 18, 329, 857 now. It's taken a long time, but I've almost saved as many people as I killed on Gallifrey. I also added in all of the aliens I had to kill or failed to save, but still. Being down to this small of a number (relatively speaking) is wonderful. I've averaged it out, and I should be able to go 'into the black', if you will, with more people saved than killed in about 37 years. I hope Rose is there for that. _

_Doctor._

The Doctor flipped a few pages, this time curling in on himself further as a few silent tears escaped.

_Dear Book, _

_Today I took Rose to a planet I'd never been to. There was a fixed point there, and I couldn't save a lot of the people. But we saved a family. It's messed up my count a bit, but I'm done counting. I haven't forgotten, of course. I don't think I could if I wanted to. But something about Rose makes the memories hurt less. I feel… lighter. And happier. And I want to hold on to this feeling forever._

_Doctor._

The Doctor turned to one more page, and this time he rested his head on her own.

_Dear Book, _

_Rose and I saved so many people today. Not just a planet, but a whole galaxy! There were billions upon billions of people, and we saved them all! There were more people saved today than the population of Gallifrey tripled. I've never felt better in my entire life, and it's all thanks to Rose. I love her. I love her so much._

_Doctor._

The Doctor took a shaky breath and closed the book, finally wiping the tears from his eyes. "Sorry," he whispered. "Sometimes I just need to be reminded." He shot her a wobbly smile, though it didn't reach his eyes.

Rose wiped the tears that still remained on his face, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "It's okay, Doctor. I understand. I'm sorry it hit you so hard today." They fell into an easy silence before Rose got up and offered a hand to the Doctor. Bemused, he accepted, and she pulled him into the med bay so she could look after his hand. After it was bandaged and sorted, Rose led him back to his room, wordlessly climbing in and motioning for him to do the same. He did, and he intended to stay to his side of the bed, but Rose had other ideas. She wrapped her arms around him and he rested his head on her shoulder, hugging her close. "Wake me up if you have any nightmares, kay?"

"I will," he whispered back. But he didn't have any more nightmares that night, or for many nights after. All thanks to his pink-and-yellow girl. And the 2.47 billion didn't hurt as much. And it didn't feel like such a terrible night.

* * *

AN: Okay, so on a scale of William Hartnell to David Tennant, how angsty was that? I watched the 50TH Anniversary special and had a lot of feelings, but I thought it'd be nice to have Rose comfort him a bit. Was it okay? Too angsty? More fluff necessary? Please let me know. Much love to all. 3


	3. Oh, Yeah: Barcelona

AN: Hullo, ladies and gents! Here's the exciting third installment of the story, so ya. Not really _that_ exciting, but I hope you all enjoy it. HUGE thank-you to all those that have already read, reviewed, followed, favorited, and/or prompted. Special thanks to Truebluetardis, rojajess, Rose's Companion, and MakorraLove97 for their reviews. And SUPER MEGA GIGANTIC THANK-YOU to **Rose's Companion** and **Raineh14** for their prompts for this chapter. I do so hope that y'all like it.

DISCLAIMER: Say it with me, everyone. *chorus of young children* Devoglio does not own Doctor Who.

* * *

Oh, Yeah: Barcelona

Prompt from **Rose's Companion**: Something on Barcelona (the planet)

Prompt from **Raineh14**: Perhaps you could do one Quin's first birthday? {I hope it's okay that I made her a bit older}

* * *

"SO, Doctor, what are we gonna get Quin for her birthday?" The Doctor and Rose had been planning for weeks, but for the life of them they couldn't come up with a decent present. They'd even asked Donna, Jack, and Jackie, but they couldn't come up with anything either. What do you get as a present for a girl that has all of time and space at her disposal?

"Well, we could… Or maybe we could… But it might be neat if we… Yeah, I've got nothing." The Doctor shrugged and continued to fidget in frustration. "Ooh! How about a pet?" He turned to Rose with a manic grin, almost like it was his birthday they were planning (which he was finally able to remember as being the 23RD of November). Rose shook her head almost immediately, but the Doctor was determined. "Now, now, now. Before you shoot my idea down in 20-foot flames, hear me out. What else could we possibly get her? We can't take her for a holiday because literally every time we leave the house it's essentially a holiday. She has all the toys and books she could ever want, and she has the entire Vortex at her fingertips. A dog or a cat or a pigmy Raxacoricofalapatorian would not only make her happy, but it would teach her responsibility and provide her with some companionship. It'd be great." When he saw that his wife still looked a bit skeptical, he used his secret weapon: whining. "Pleeeeease?" he moaned, eyes impossibly wide and bottom lip sticking out.

Rose chuckled a bit at his antics before begrudgingly nodding. "And what kind of pet would you have in mind?"

The Doctor looked away in concentration, before jumping (which, in turn, made Rose jump) in realization. "Oh! I've got it!" He turned to Rose with a ridiculously large smile and said, "Do you remember what I told you about Barcelona?"

* * *

"GOOD morning, Birthday Girl!" The Doctor and Rose burst into their now 5-year-old daughter's room, their faces wearing matching bright, happy grins. They were both wearing cone-shaped party hats, which were bright blue, and they carried with them a small cake with five burning candles in a circle. Quin squealed in surprised joy before jumping out of bed and running to hug her parents. She was given a small paper hat of her own, and she was instructed to blow out the candles on her cake and make a wish. Her little face scrunched up in the cutest look of concentration and focus, and then a radiant smile as she puffed her cheeks out and blew.

Her parents applauded, and they all stepped out and walked to the kitchen to serve up the cake. The little girl had a look of awe as she gasped and said, "I get cake… for _breakfast_?"

"Of course you do," Rose replied with a grin. "It's your birthday, sweetheart. Why wouldn't you get breakfast cake?"

They each had a piece of the cake- which was chocolate with blueberry icing, Quin's favorite- and then it was time for presents. Quin happily ripped off the wrapping on an intergalactic atlas from Uncle Jack, a plush Adipose baby from Aunt Donna, a red bicycle from Grandmum, and a constellation I-Spy checklist from Honorary Granddad Wilf. She was surprised when she didn't see any presents from Mum and Dad, but she was worried to say anything. She just looked up at them with her huge brown eyes and a confused look.

The Doctor and Rose's hearts melted at the sight, and they knew without her saying anything that she was disappointed, but even as young as she was she was too polite to say anything. "We have a bit of bad news, dear," the Doctor began in a falsely concerned tone. They noticed the way that her face fell a bit at that, but the little girl quickly tried to school her features into a mask of indifference. The Doctor couldn't help it after that, and his face was overtaken by a gigantic smile. "You're going to have to leave the TARDIS so we can go pick up your present."

Quin gasped and jumped up, wrapping her small arms around her parents' necks and hugging them tightly. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

After that, the family was in a flurry of activity, with the Doctor dancing about the console trying to land them, and Rose helping Quin get ready for their adventure. Within 20 minutes they were all gathered in the console room and ready to go. Quin still didn't know where exactly it was they were going, but she knew her Mummy and Daddy would take her somewhere fantastic. "Allons-y, Daddy!" The Doctor turned to Rose then, with tears in his eyes and a proud smile on his face. _"Did you hear that?" _he asked her through their psychic link. Even though it was only thoughts she could hear the proud tears in his voice.

Rose only rolled her eyes in response and took one of her daughter's hands in her own, then turning and doing the same with one of the Doctor's. He beamed at her and Quin before opening the door with no small amount of grandeur and flamboyantly announcing, "Quintavious Idris Tyler, may I present to you… the planet of Barcelona!" The little girl squealed in delight and gave her parents another huge hug before running out the doors and into the street.

Rose and the Doctor ran after her and were immediately hit by how sweet the air smelled. It was like fresh rain and baking cookies, and it somehow just smelt like home. They caught up to her very soon and reminded her of their rule about not wandering off, and then they hit the streets to sight-see. They went to the nearest bakery and tried some kind of cookie that glowed a soft orange and tasted like cinnamon and strawberries, and then they rented a hoverbike (with a child-safe seat attachment) to continue their tour. The Doctor was driving, and with his wife behind him and their child at his side, he wasn't half chuffed.

They spent the next few hours doing everything and nothing, just happy to be together and, well, happy. Then came the moment of truth. The Doctor parked their hoverbike in front of a smallish stone building and gestured for Quin and Rose to come inside with him. The bell 'ding'-ed cheerfully as they entered the shop, and the Doctor and Rose watched in amusement as Quin oohed and aahed over all of the noseless puppies in the Barcelonan pet store. After about ten minutes of this, the Doctor and Rose looked at an adorably forlorn Time Tot, who had gotten rather attached to a ginger dog with shaggy, curly fur. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now," she told him very seriously. "Mum and Daddy said I can't have a pet til I'm older, and I-I can't dis… disob… disobey them." There were tears in her eyes by this point, and the Doctor and Rose couldn't take it any more.

"So, what's his name?" the Doctor asked her, squatting down so that he was at her eye-level. He made sure to block his daughter's view of the cash register, where Rose was currently handing a credit stick to the elderly shop owner. She was also walking about, gathering things like food and water bowls, a large bag of kibble, and an assortment of toys and treats. The Doctor, though, was determined to keep Quin distracted from this movement.

"T-Tobias," she replied shakily, trying to hide the tears forming in her eyes. "S-See? He's a ginger, just like you always wanted to be."

"Thanks, love," the Doctor replied with a bit of offense. "That was very kind of you to remind me of that." It didn't help that he felt Rose's amusement through their bond. _"Yes, yes, hardy-har-har."_ "Now, why are you so sad?" he asked tenderly as he wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"I'm not," she mumbled, even though he could see the other tears gathering in her eyes.

**_"Done,"_** he heard Rose say in his mind, and he quickly turned around to double-check. Satisfied, he pretended to study the noseless ginger dog and the face of his dejected daughter before sighing heavily and rubbing his hands over his face. "Oh, dear," he said with mock-long-suffering. "I suppose there's only one more thing to do." He wasn't able to stop his smile as Quin faced him with the cutest look of confusion. He booped her on the nose before concluding, "We'll have to get you the puppy, now won't we?"

Quin looked in surprised glee at her parents before launching herself at them in a hug for the third time that day. "Thank you," she whispered with happy tears thickening her voice. "Thank you both so much."

The Doctor and Rose helped her carry the bags of needed pet-raising supplies, and Quin set Toby up with his brand new blue collar and leash and happily walked him towards his new home. It was by far the best birthday she'd had so far, and she was very much looking forward to sharing her next birthday with their new family member. That night, instead of her old teddy bear, she had an Adipose plush and a noseless puppy clutched in her arms, her love for them both pouring out with every tiny snore.

* * *

AN: Hey, so... I don't actually... celebrate birthdays, so I'm not entirely sure if I have everything that happens at them. Random thought, I know, but ya. I'm not entirely sure... Anyway, thanks to all those that provided prompts, and if anyone else has any ideas/requests/demands, feel free to let me know. Random question for the populous: Who among you ships Whouffle? River/11? Amy/11? Essentially, who do you guys ship with the 11th Doctor? Cos for me it's 100% Whouffle.


	4. Of Ugly Cupcakes and Female Reproduction

AN: Heyoooo! So, here's chapter four. I've been trying to use multiple prompts for each one, cos all of you gave great prompts and I'm trying to fill them ASAP. Thanks for sticking with me for 30+ chapters; you're all absolutely amazing! Thank you to all the readers, reviewers, prompters, followers, and/or favoriters. Special thanks to rojajess, Truebluetardis, MakorraLove97, Rose's Companion, The Eclectic Bookworm, Emmyj, and ranesbitt13 this time around for the reviews.

DISCLAIMER: I dOn'T oWn DoCtOr WhO, oR fRoZeN.

***SPOILER ALERT***THIS CONTAINS **MAJOR SPOILERS** FOR FROZEN. IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT, THIS PRETTY MUCH SPOILS WHOLE ENDING.

* * *

"Of Ugly Cupcakes and Female Reproduction"

Prompt from **DragonsAddicted**: Second Date! How will the Doctor make it up to Rose?

Prompts from **Truebluetardis**: Something to do with cupcakes; Watching Frozen

* * *

THE Doctor anxiously adjusted his bow tie for the 37TH time since this whole ordeal began. He knew that by wearing his tuxedo (or 'The Tux of Doom' as Rose liked to call it) he was gambling with some serious potential consequences, most of which were in the "end-up-running-for-our-lives" variety, but this was special. And besides, what could they possibly need to run from in the TARDIS? It was just the two of them, no monsters, no mayhem, nothing. Everything was going to be perfect for this. It had to be. After their horrible experience on Raiprunda a few months before, the Doctor swore to himself that he'd make it up to Rose.

He had planned every last detail, making reservations at the most posh restaurant in the solar system, getting tickets to the world premiere of "Les Miserables", and even having the TARDIS lay out a glamorous new dress for her. He gathered his courage and knocked on her door. When there was no response, he raised his hand to knock again, but was met with the very grumpy face of Rose Tyler. His face split into a giant smile, and he opened his mouth to formally inviter her on their date, when- "You're not made of chocolate."

He blinked once, and then again, before dumbly replying, "What?"

She rolled her eyes in annoyance before trudging back to her bed and waving for him to follow her. She lay back down and pulled her blankets almost to the top of her head and mumbled. "Why should I talk to you if you're not made of chocolate?"

The Doctor awkwardly stood to the side and scrunched up his face in confusion. "Ya, sorry, still not getting it."

She huffed in frustration at that and leveled him with a glare that would have stunned a Dalek. "Doctor, are you familiar with the human female reproductive system?"

The Doctor blushed and gaped at that, only barely able to stutter out, "Well- I- what- you- erm- y-yes."

"So you know what happens to us once a month?"

The Doctor's face once again adopted a look of deep confusion and concentration before realization struck him. Rose could pinpoint the exact moment when he understood, because he mouthed, "Oh," and blushed an even deeper red. "Ah. That. I-I'm sorry, Rose."

She giggled a bit at his awkwardness. _I swear he's a teenager. Like a 900-year-old teenager. Minus the acne._ "It's okay, Doctor. I'm just kind of hurting. And grumpy." At that moment her stomach decided to sing the Chewbacca-like song of its people. "And hungry." It took her unusually drowsy mind a while to notice what he was wearing, but now she felt extremely guilty knowing that whatever tux-worth plans he had now had to be put on hold because of her. "Why are you wearing your Tux of Doom? Oh, did you make plans for today? I'm so sorry, Doctor. Here, let me try to-"

"Nonono! Don't worry about it, Rose. It's nothing that can't wait. Time machine, remember? Now, if you wait about, ooh, 30 to 40 minutes I'll have a wonderful breakfast ready, okay? Take a nap." He walked over and tucked her in securely again, placing a kiss on her nose before smiling and wishing her sweet dreams.

As soon as he was out of her room, he ran to his own, quickly putting on his favorite pajamas (yes, the Stitch kigurumi) and ran out to the kitchen in record time. He quickly gathered everything he'd need, and set about making the best chocolate, chocolate-chip muffins in the universe. Rose always referred to them as "ugly cupcakes", which always made both of them smile. While those were baking he also made bacon, and he went ahead and got out Rose's favorite cereal (Lucky Charms, what else?) and milk in case she wanted any. He had his "Kiss the Cook" apron on as well, and he knew that he must look ridiculous. He didn't care in the slightest, though, because he was doing this for Rose.

Once everything but the muffins were ready, the Doctor quickly jogged to the media room and picked out a selection of movies that he thought Rose would like. It was mostly romantic comedies and Disney films, but there were one or two action movies in case she was in an angry kind of mood and wanted to watch people get beat up. He had his fingers crossed for Disney, though.

Just as he laid them all out he heard the oven announce that the muffins were ready, and so he jogged back to the kitchen to fish them out. They were baked to perfection (naturally), and he proudly admired the set-up before arranging everything on two trays and carrying them to Rose's room. He knocked gently and walked in, noting that she had only just woken up. He grinned at her sleepy expression and bed-head, and he set down her tray in her lap before joining her on the bed and tucking into his own meal. They chatted about this and that as they ate, and Rose complemented him on the "ugly cupcakes" he'd baked, and once they were done the Doctor whisked away their dishes and instructed Rose to put on her favorite PJs and meet him in the media room. He double-checked the movies as he waited, having cleaned their dishes in record time.

"What's all this about, Doctor?" Rose asked as she walked into the movie room. She was wearing her banana-printed flannel pajamas (of course) and she'd tried to at least put forth a bit of effort regarding her appearance (she brushed her hair). He couldn't hide his grin as he motioned her towards the couch, and he pulled her into his arms as he gestured for her to pick a movie.

"You aren't feeling well, and since I _am _a Doctor-" He was briefly interrupted by a snort of amusement from Rose. "I have the power to prescribe a day of chocolate-eating and movie-watching, and of course excellent company." He beamed at her and kissed the top of her head before once again drawing her attention to the pile of about a dozen movies. "Pick your poison, Rose Tyler."

She looked over the movies, immediately ruling out the action and romantic comedies, much to the Doctor's delight. She picked up one that she wasn't familiar with, something called "Frozen." "What's this one, Doctor?"

"Oh, that one's brilliant! It's from about seven years in your future, and it's one of the greatest Disney films of its time. I've never seen it, but I _did _listen to the soundtrack, and judging by the music it's fantastic." He was bouncing up and down in his seat, his eyes silently begging her to choose this Disney film. He'd wanted to see it for quite some time, but he'd been waiting to watch it with someone special. And who in all the worlds was more special than Rose? _No one,_ he thought. _No one is, was, or ever will be._

"Look at you," she said with a smile. "You look like a kid waiting to open his presents. Sure, Doctor. We can watch 'Frozen'." He immediately rewarded her with a kiss before bounding to the DVD player and getting them started. He produced a bowl of fresh, hot popcorn that was popped to perfection, and he tucked her into his side before pulling a blanket over them and starting the film.

Beautiful chant-like music poured from the speakers, and computer animated snow began falling on the screen. "Here we go," he whispered to her, his bright smile never leaving his face. And though she hid her face by his side, she had a smile to mirror it.

* * *

*~*~1 HOUR, 15 MINUTES, AND 43 SECONDS LATER~*~*

_"OH, Anna, if only there was someone out there who loved you."_

"WHAT?!" Rose screeched, popcorn kernels flying from her mouth as she protested. "What what what what _what?!_"

The Doctor only looked at the screen in shocked horror, though he was able to softly breathe out, "No…"

"Doctor, could ya pause the movie real quick?" Rose asked in a frighteningly calm voice as Hans began revealing his evil intent to Anna on the screen.

He did so, and merely continued to sit in silence, wondering how on _Earth_ he hadn't seen that coming. "No…" he whispered again, tears beginning to prick his eyes.

"How could he do that?" Rose ranted. "Seriously, how? And I don't even care that this is some made-up show; that was _wrong!_ How could one human being do that to another human being? What is _wrong _with him?!" She turned to him with angry tears running down her cheeks, and he was able to momentarily snap out of his stupor to wipe the tears away. "Doctoooor," she whined with a pout.

"Yes, oh Grumpy One?"

She leveled him with a glare before continuing, "He's mean. We have to do something. What can we do? Is this based off a real story? Can we go back in time so I can kick his scrawny, lying rear?"

He only laughed in response before asking if she'd like to continue their movie. She agreed, albeit a bit begrudgingly. As the movie continued, they both let their emotions have free reign as they cried, cheered, cried some more, and were finally content as the final credits rolled. Rose had actually jumped up and yelled, "WOO HOO! YOU GO, ANNA!" when the princess punched Hans in the face. The Doctor only teased her about that a lot.

But now everything was much calmer, and the Doctor and Rose were cuddled together as they continued to sniffle periodically, letting the sound of Demi Lovato's "Let It Go" reprise lull them into a state of lethargy. "This was a great choice, Doctor," Rose admitted after she'd stopped stewing about Hans' betrayal.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he replied, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "So…"

"Yeah?"

"Want to watch it again?" he asked with a manic grin.

"Allons-y, Doctor."

* * *

AN: Hello! Random question of the update: What is your favorite episode of DW for each season? For me it's: The Parting of the Ways, Fear Her, Human Nature/Family of Blood, The Doctor's Daughter, Amy's Choice, The Girl Who Waited, and The Day of the Doctor.

Also, yes I saw at exactly which second in Frozen he said "If only there were someone out there who loved you." Totally worth it.


	5. Quin's Trippin' First Trip

AN: HIIIII. So, I'm officially the worst writer ever. I have no decent excuse for not updating in almost a week, other than the fact that I was completely and totally blocked. I'm so so soooo sorry, but as far as I know this shouldn't happen again. Big thanks to those that read, reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. Special thanks to Truebluetardis, MakorraLove97, cupcaki, thequeenfangirl, Rose's Companion, *Edna Mode voice* and Guest for their reviews.

DISCLAIMER: I own zero "Doctor Who"s. I'd very much like to change that, but it's unlikely to happen.

WARNING: This chapter makes **brief references to drug use.** It only addresses that it happens, and doesn't really talk about it much, but still. Thought I'd warn.

* * *

"Quin's Trippin' First Trip"

Prompt from **Truebluetardis:** Quin's first adventure

Prompt from **MakorraLove97: **Quin goes on her first adventure with her parents;

Quin's first word

Prompt from **tweetybird91:** Quin with Rose and the Doctor traveling to a funky planet

* * *

"DOCTOR, I said 'no'."

"Please, Rose? It'll only be for a couple hours, and the TARDIS said it's fine, and the message on the psychic paper seemed really important, and Jackie said she's going to be busy for a while, and Mickey and Martha are on their honeymoon, and-"

"No, Doctor. I understand why you'd want to, be we are _not_ going to leave Quin alone on the TARDIS so you can go swanin' off to some funky planet." She somehow managed to look threatening while wearing a shirt covered in spit-up and holding their pink bundle of an offspring. The Doctor had gotten a message on the psychic paper from a child on a relatively nearby planet asking for help, and he had spent the last 15 minutes trying to convince Rose to let the TARDIS babysit. He wasn't winning the argument. "Look, I'm sorry. I know that the TARDIS really wants to babysit, and I'm sure she'd be brilliant, but I'm just not comfortable with it yet, Doctor. She's barely a year old."

"But Rose-"

"No 'buts', Doctor. I just can't handle the thought of leavin' her on her own yet." She felt the offended brush of the TARDIS' mind and hastily added, "Even though I know the TARDIS would be a wonderful caretaker."

The Doctor seemed to war with himself a bit, but after a few moments of hesitation he blurted out, "WhatifwetookQuinwithus?"

Rose testily rolled her eyes as she readjusted their baby onto her other shoulder. "Bit slower, if you please."

The Doctor took a deep breath and screwed his eyes shut. He opened his eyes again suddenly as he once again blurted, "What if we took Quin with us? I mean, I know she's really young, but she's a Time Tot, and they mature a bit faster, and I think it'd be a great experience for her, and she'll get her first off-TARDIS adventure to be saving people, and-"

"Breathe."

He obeyed, and looked at his wife in total, unadulterated apprehension, genuinely afraid of rejection. He couldn't hear her thoughts or sense her feelings through their bond, so he was more than a bit lost.

Rose simply had a blank look on her face as she thought, weighing the pros and cons in her head. She looked down at their baby, who had up til this point only gurgled up at her mother with infantile glee.

The Doctor and Rose were so caught up in that moment that they almost missed the point that Quin's unintelligible gurgling transformed into a softly spoken word. "R-run!" the Time Tot screeched in joy, clapping her small, chubby hands as she laughed. The Doctor and Rose looked from each other to their baby in shocked delight before running to each other and laughing about the first word of their daughter.

"She gets it from you, Doctor," Rose informed him with a smile, her tongue betwixt her teeth.

"Let's just hope she doesn't inherit your love of running off," he replied with a bright smile of his own. That smile suddenly disappeared, however, when he had a sudden horrifying thought. He reverently stroked the downy hair of their daughter's hair and whispered, "She's growing up, Rose."

Rose's mind was made up in that moment, and she smirked conspiratorially and nodded, saying, "Before you know it, she'll be _walking._"

The Doctor merely groaned. "Let's seriously hope she doesn't like to wander off. That wouldn't be very good for a first adventure."

"Oh, I agree." Her grin turned teasing and impossibly bright as she said, "So, why don't we go ahead and take her on her first adventure now so she doesn't get the chance?"

The Doctor nodded distractedly, as he was a bit busy suddenly having a midlife crisis at the age of 972. He did a double take as her words sank in, and he searched her face for a moment before smiling widely. "Really?"

"Really, really," she replied with a Shrek-like Scottish accent. At least, what was vaguely recognizable as one.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "Don't do that."

"Och, aye!"

He mock-glared at her before they both dissolved into laughter, and even Quin joined in on her parents' merriment. "Now," the Doctor started with a clap of his hands once they'd gotten under control. "Allons-y, Rose and Quin Smith-Tyler!"

* * *

_"WON'T you take me to… Funkytown?"_

"You have got to karate kidding me," the Doctor said blankly.

The planet that they were on- Funkania- looked like the product of the Earth's Disco era getting sick. The sky literally looked like the contents of a lava lamp, and all of the people on the planet dressed like humans from the mid-to-late 20TH Century, namely the 60s and 70s. Rose immediately counted at least seven different people on roller blades in their first 10 minutes in town, and soon gave up all hope of counting within another 20 minutes, when the small procession reached the social hub of the town. And, you guessed it, it was called Funkytown.

Apparently, some time after the year 4.5 million, the humans of the severely overcrowded Earth began spreading out amongst the stars, and for a long time most of their colonial planets had themes. There was a Christmas settlement, a "My Little Pony" globe, and, of course, a Disco-era planet, just to name a few. This particular planet had faithfully kept its Disco theme for over 600 years, which was impressive in comparison to some of the others in this time.

But the Doctor and Rose were not impressed.

See, after they reached the planet, they immediately set out to find the child that had sent the message to the psychic paper. After tracking him down, however, it turned out to be nothing more than a delinquent teenager who had been born near a rift, much like Gweneth back when they met Charles Dickens. This boy, however, had merely gotten high in his friend's basement, and accidentally asked for help when they were caught by their parents. "That explains why it was so urgent," the Doctor mumbled as they trudged back into the main city glumly.

"So much for an exciting first adventure with Quin," she grumbled back as she cuddled their daughter closer to her chest.

The Doctor looked about forlornly, desperate to save the trip, when he spotted a (suspiciously high-looking) street vendor. He ran off to the cart, not bothering to tell Rose that/where he was going, but returned in about 5 minutes with two pairs of roller blades in his hands and a manic grin on his face. "Rose," he whispered giddily. "They have roller-blading, Rose."

Rose looked down at the skates dubiously, but finally nodded before handing the Doctor Quin and her bag. "Fine, but _you_ get to be the one to skate 'round with a baby strapped to your chest."

The Doctor nodded enthusiastically and grabbed her hand, and together they ran to the nearest roller rink and laced up, the Doctor also strapping their Time Tot to his chest. They rented a locker for their belongings, and in no time they were skating along in the large ovular rink. The Doctor never let go of Rose's hand, and she leaned in closer to him as the DJ announced a couples' skate. "You know, Doctor, as far as first adventures go, this one's pretty great."

"I agree, Rose." He grinned down at her idiotically and said, "You might even say it's _groovy_."

His yelp of pain that followed her smack on his arm echoed around the roller rink, and several skaters gave Rose a high-five as they passed her.

* * *

AN: Heeeeyyyyy buddies. I'm back for realsies, and there shouldn't be another unecessary hiatus. Random Question of the Update: Favorite quote on Doctor Who? You can have one per season, or per Doctor, or even per episode. Just tell me some of your favorites. For me, even though Ten is my Doctor, Eleven's quote about "remember[ing] all the people you used to be" (from his regeneration scene) is my all-time favorite quote.


	6. Bad Wolf No More

AN: Hey-o! So, I'm going to be honest. I'm not really all that happy with this one. But I finally realized how I wanted to address the prompt, and I really wanted to just _get the piece of junk typed, _and ya. I'm sorry that the updating has been weird lately, but I hope to have the next chapter up within a day or two. School starts Wednesday, though (please just put me out of my misery) and I have no idea how often I'll be able to write. This chapter takes place a little bit after Quin is born, and it has **minor** **spoilers **for "The Day of the Doctor" aka the 50th Anniversary special. Big thank you to all the readers, reviewers, followers, and/or favoriters, with special thanks this time to Truebluetardis, thequeenfangirl, Guest, Rose's Companion, DragonsAddicted, Raineh14, Guest, 5, and MakorraLove97 for their reviews.

DISCLAIMER: Let me see here... *checks pockets* Nope, wait, I'll just... *busts open piggy bank* Now, I could have sworn- *checks literally everywhere* Nope. I don't have a magical piece of paper that gives me the rights to Doctor Who. :-(

* * *

"Bad Wolf No More"

Prompt from **Imawriteareview:** Can you also do something about like 'Bad Wolf' taking over Roses mind, I felt like that problem was never really fully solved and that there wasn't a big conflict in the story just small ones leading up to something big but nothing ever really came. Like, not humans not being able to have Time Lord babies but something bigger. I felt like before the wedding or after they had the baby the evil 'Bad Wolf' takes over her mind or something.

* * *

ROSE awoke to the most excruciating pain she'd ever experienced. Behind her eyes her head was thumping like a drum, and she felt something akin to fire every time she blinked. She blindly reached for the Doctor next to her, not wanting to worry him but seriously needing comfort. Or not-legal-on-Earth alien painkillers. Both would be best, but definitely one of the two. "Doctor," she said, smacking the alien beside her.

He grumbled a bit and mumbled, "Rose…" before rolling over onto his stomach and snoring softly again.

Another shock of pain reared its ugly head, making her gasp and clutch either side of her head. "Doctor!"

"Wha?" the Doctor said as he bolted up. He had his hands at her temples as soon as he saw she was in pain, but he was forced to snap back due to something in her mind. "Rose, what's wrong?" he asked half-panicked.

"I- I dunno…" She was shaking her head frantically, her hands clawing at her hair, feeling the overwhelming need to do _something. _"My head!" she sobbed, and she only just became aware of the tracks of tears streaming down her face.

"Rose, Rose talk to me. Rose, what's wrong?" The Doctor tried to see into her mind once more, but when Rose opened her eyes again they flashed gold. "No…" he breathed.

Rose's face was now devoid of panic, a smirk replacing her pained grimace. "What? What could possibly be wrong, _Doctor?_" The way that she drew his name out, the condescending, taunting tone, let him know immediately that whoever this was, it was not his Rose.

"Who are you?" he demanded, his face heralding the Oncoming Storm.

"Oh, silly Doctor. You don't remember me, do you?" Her face had a falsely-concerned pout, but her face once again melted into a smirk as she replied. "What's wrong? Are you afraid of the big Bad Wolf?"

The Doctor's face took on a look of complete horror. "No, you can't be here. Rose is a Time Lord now, there's no point of you being here."

The laughter that would usually have warmed him from the inside now made his blood feel like ice. "Oh, my silly Doctor. I've always been here. Ever since she absorbed me into her head. And I don't fancy leaving just yet. You never know, she might need me. What if you run into the Cybermen? Or the Daleks?" Her eyes turned cold as she added, "Or even your dear Koschei?"

The Doctor shook his head resolutely and replied, "No. Rose doesn't need you anymore, and she will never need you again. You were just there for when she couldn't contain the Time Vortex energy. But now that she's a Time Lord-"

"Now that she's a Time Lord," she testily interrupted. "The only difference is that we both have equal right to her mind. I am just as important as she is."

The Doctor let out a cold and hollow laugh at that. "Right, and Jack's the queen of Sheba."

"No, no, my dear Doctor, don't play games. I'm perfectly serious. Without me, your _precious_ Rose would have died a long time ago. She may not need me anymore, but I need her. I _need_ a body, Doctor. And I've earned it."

"No," he replied incredulously. "Rose's body isn't just something you can earn! It's hers, and no one has a right to it but her. Now get out."

"No. I can't be without her, Doctor. And after all I've done for you…"

"What do you mean 'all you've done for me'?! You've done nothing but take over Rose's mind and threaten to compress her to death."

Bad Wolf looked at him in puzzlement, but then a cold, heartless laugh came forth. "You don't remember, do you? I suppose it has been quite a while for you, but I'm insulted that you don't remember me."

Suddenly, her hands were on his temples, and images flashed before his eyes. He saw Rose- _"In this form I'm called… Bad Wolf"_- and an old, abandoned home on Gallifrey. He saw something called "The Moment", and two other man that seemed strangely familiar, one and old warrior and one a young man in a fez. These were bits and pieces of memories from the last day of the Time War, and they swirled around in his mind, each one tinted gold, but as soon as she pulled her hands back they began to fade, like a dream that leaves as soon as you wake up.

"Just because you were there, it doesn't make this right!"

"I don't care about what's 'right', Doctor. It's the simple fact that I helped you, saved Rose's life, and all that I'm asking for is a bit of space. Just let me stay here."

"You know I can't do that."

Bad Wolf sighed, shaking her head and smiling coldly. "I knew you wouldn't listen to that. Let me put it this way, though, Doctor: if you make me leave, you'll be killing me. You'd be my murdered, dear Doctor. Would you really be able to do that? To compress me and kill me?"

The Doctor seemed to war with himself for a bit, and he grew more and more frustrated as her smirk returned full-force.

"That's what I thought," she said when it became obvious to her that he wouldn't reply. "Now that that's done with-"

"No."

She blinked at him in surprise, and her confusion only grew when she saw that his face was completely blank of emotion. "No what?"

"No more."

She snorted in amusement at that, but that was immediately stopped as his hands came to the sides of her head, and she felt him enter her mind. Thirteen voices, all from the Doctor's past, present, and future, chorused, "No more." It repeated like a mantra through both of their minds, and he could feel the Bad Wolf begin to fade away.

"No," she softly roared, her voice sounding fierce and complex. Her eyes flashed a bright and dangerous gold, and her hair began to move of its own accord, almost like it was starting to float. The gold of her eyes faded a bit and the glowing stopped, but her voice retained its ferocity and strength. "If you're going to compress me- to _murder _me- then _look me in the eyes._"

And he did. He met her stare and never faltered with it, even as he heard her pained screams echoing in his mind, and even as he felt her eyes fade from gold to honey and finally to Rose's warm chestnut brown. She sagged against him as soon as it was done, and he knew she'd be exhausted in the morning. He knew she'd forgive him if she knew what he'd done, because he'd done it for her, but he hoped she wouldn't remember.

She shuddered a bit, bringing him from his thoughts. He tucked her in snugly and pulled her on top of him, cuddling her and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Goodnight, my Rose." She smiled a bit in her sleep and the Doctor knew that he'd made the right decision. He watched over her for the rest of the night, and she never stirred.

* * *

AN: So... that happened. Anyway, on to happier things. Random Question of the Update: Favorite song and/or band? For me it's "Dragostea Din Tei" by O-Zone, and Imagine Dragons.

ALSO: I would like to humbly request more prompts. I'm kind of running low-ish, but it's making me panic nonetheless. I love hearing from you guys, and all of your ideas are the equivalent of solid gold. Huge thank-you to all those that prompt, and for any and all that prompt I promise virtual souffles, fish fingers and custard, and bananas.


End file.
